Unda
Unda, the Republic of Water and of the Sea. A bunch of natural islands, group together with bridges, but some people have 'boat villages'. It rains a lot here, and the kingdom's territory is about 70% is water.. History Unda has a large and bloody history, rarely has it been a united at all. However, the notable forces that have united it has been the Empire, a Monarchy and the Republic. During a brutal civil war that attempted to unite Unda under the church's rule two people emerged as a resistance to the church, Kain and Duo Angelo led the opposite forces in attempt to stop the church's offense. After the church was toppled and Kain and Duo took rule, a brief Republic of Central Unda was formed. Kain and Duo set off to unite all of Unda, this lasted nearly a year of more bloody warfare (mostly with Southern Unda) and marked the ending when Duo married the Queen of Eastren Unda, Arinna. The Empire came to be when Unda successfully conqured Alberisato and Duo declared himself Emperor. After the Empire fell the church quickly seized back control of Unda, placing in a Monarchy that was basically a puppet to the church's will. Over time, the Monarchy grew in power and the church became a instituation of influence, rather than control. Over time the Monarchy went into decline, furthered by economic and social unrest the Monarchy's final chapter came when the Queen vanished. Civil war once again became the status of the island nation with four sides fighting for power. With the help of the Kishu and Allorum Guardians, Benjamin took Unda and made the first democracy in Allorum which is currently in power to this day. Geography Unda is split into four different regions, Central Unda, Eastren Unda, Southern Unda and Wild Unda. Central Unda: Normally, this is where the capitol is located as well as the chruch of Unda. It is the most economically advanced area of the country. Eastren Unda: This part of Unda is the largest island in the country, these are some of the most educated Undians in the country, priding themselves with high ranking school known as 'Con'zer'. Southern Unda: There tends to be great tension between Central and Eastren Unda, they have constantly fought for the name of the 'actual' Unda. Most Southern Undians join the region's militia, one of the most powerful armed forces in the country. Wild Unda: This part of the country is made of over 150 small islands, most of them are cold being down near South pole but there are a fair bit that are tropical. They lag behind in proper education and economic advantages that other regions enjoy. The Marines and Navy main base is in the largest of these islands and they provide the center of securty for these large groups of islands that contain about 26% of the population. Note: 'Boat Villages' fall under the region of Central Unda no matter where they are. They tend to pay a fraction of the taxes that main land civilians pay and a lot of time, none at all due to how hard it is getting those taxes. Normally they have enough firepower to protect against pirates and under a truce, they are called in as a militia during time war. Economy Unda is a highly diverse Mixed Economy. The government runs investments all over the islands, centering mostly on a military industry and transportation system. The public sector changes as you go to different regions; Central Unda has a strong banking sector as well as tourism, most investments comes from this region. It also has one of the largest docks in the world. Because of Eastren Unda's high education there is a heavy presense of labatories but there aren't huge corporations in this area. Most people study here than go to work in Central Unda. Wild Unda can be called the fuel for the economic machine because there are so many resources in these many islands they often harvest these resources than send it straight to Southern Unda. Southern Unda has a large poor and middle class, the small high class still see themselves as Lords of the lands, only this time they run it through business. Factories are some of the largest building in the capitol and they employ about half of the population. Unda is on the edge of an industrial revolution. Since the Republic came to be their GDP is growing at a 5.6% and growing by a 1% every year. Many economists have warned that Unda needs to be careful so that they do not 'grow too fast' and crash their economy by doing so. Trading: Santo-Luce is one of their largest trading partners, but Vuoto isn't far behind. Unda hopes to tap into Roccia's market with their relations being on a high point. Locations Coming Soon: Synopsis Sumatas Arc Coming Soon! Saints Arc Coming Soon! Important People Kain Angelo (Wild Unda) Duo Angelo (Wild Unda) Benjamin Kirix-Unda (Central Unda) .